1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing techniques and, in particular, to a system and method for selectively downloading data files from an optical scanner.
2. Related Art
Optical scanning systems exist in the art for creating software copies of documents. In this regard, conventional optical scanning systems are designed to capture an image of a document and to analyze the captured image to define digital data that corresponds to and defines the captured image. This digital data may then be transmitted to and stored in a conventional computer system, such as a personal computer (PC), capable of processing the data through well known techniques. For example, the computer system may render the data via a display screen that produces an electronic image of the scanned document, or the computer system may render the data via a printer that prints a copy of the scanned document. If desired, the data may be modified by the computer system.
Recently, some optical scanning systems have been designed as stand-alone, portable units. Therefore, a user may take a portable scanning system on a business trip, to a meeting, or to other types of events and scan documents while away from his PC. The portable scanning system includes memory that allows the data defined for each scanned document to be stored in a data file. Once the user returns to his PC, the user can connect the portable scanning system to the PC and download selected files.
In this regard, portable scanning systems are often designed to download all of the data files stored in memory at once. Therefore, a user connects the scanning system to a PC or other processing device and activates a button or switch to indicate that the data files should be downloaded. In response, the scanning system transmits the data defining each of the data files to the computer system and then deletes the data files from the memory within the scanning system.
In many instances, it is not efficient to download all of the data files stored in the scanning system at once, especially when only a small number of the data files is desired. Therefore, some portable scanning systems have been designed to allow the user to selectively download particular files from the scanning system rather than to download all of the files at once. These scanning systems usually include a relatively large (e.g., 50 mmxc3x9750 mm) display screen that is used to display an image corresponding with the stored data files. Therefore, the user selects one of the data files stored in the scanning system, and the scanning system renders the data of the selected data file via the display screen, which displays an image corresponding with the rendered data.
The user determines whether the selected file is one of the files that should be downloaded based on the image produced by the display screen. If the user wishes to download the selected file, the user activates another button or switch, and the scanning system, in response, transmits the selected data file to the computer system. However, if the user does not wish to download the selected file, the user selects another data file, which is then rendered to the display screen for viewing by the user. This process of selecting and rendering the stored data files to the display screen is repeated until the user has downloaded each desired file.
However, the display screens associated with these portable scanning systems increase the size and cost of the scanning systems. It is particularly desirable for the size of portable scanning systems to be minimized to facilitate transportation of the scanning systems. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for providing a portable optical scanning system and method that enables a user to selectively and efficiently download data files from the scanning system.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies and deficiencies of the prior art as discussed hereinbefore. Generally, the present invention provides a scanning system and method that enables a user to selectively and efficiently download data files from the scanning system.
The present invention utilizes a scanning mechanism, a translator, an input device, and a system controller. The scanning mechanism scans documents and captures images of the documents during a scanning process. Then, the translator analyzes the captured images and produces data files based on the captured images. An input device receives thumbnail transmission requests and requests to download selected ones of the data files. The system controller transmits data from a plurality of data files in response to a thumbnail transmission request and transmits data from at least one of the data files in response to a request to download.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the scanning system also includes a display device. The system controller respectively associates the data files with a plurality of identifiers and selectively displays the identifiers via the display device based on inputs received from the input device. The system controller transmits the data from the one data file in response to a determination that an identifier associated with the one data file is being displayed by the display device when the request to download is received.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the system controller transmits the data from the data files via wireless signals.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention the system controller transmits the data from the data files directly to a printer.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for enabling data to be efficiently and selectively downloaded from a scanning system. Briefly described, the method can be broadly conceptualized by the following steps: capturing images of documents; defining data files based on the images; storing the data files in memory; transmitting data from a plurality of the data files; receiving the data transmitted from the plurality of the data files; displaying thumbnail images based on the data received in the receiving step; selecting one of the thumbnail images; retrieving data from one of the data files based on the selecting step; transmitting the data retrieved in the retrieving step; and producing an image based on the data retrieved in the retrieving step.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following detailed description, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as is defined by the claims.